If you Dino
by SYNcerely
Summary: Ok so some of you guys may know the book "If you give a mouse a cookie." i repeat, some of you.  Well i absolutely loved that book as a child so i got an idea.  What if...i take the being part "If you.." and stuck some more words behind it?


If you...(Dino)

**If you try to cure Dino's Clumsiness...**

"Chi-Chan!" You turned around from the door of Dino's house to find him at the top of the stair case waving. You grinned, giggling at how silly he was. "Dino-kun! I was looking for you, Konbanwa~" A smile made its way onto his face as he began to walk down the many stairs. "Konban-WAH!" After taking 4 steps down the stairs the clumsy mafia boss tripped over his own foot and tumbled painfully down the steps. "D-Dino-kun!" You turned away, not wanting to watch him make his painful way down the rest of the many steps he had.

THUD!

"ITAI!"

Turning around, you starred at Dino sprawled on the floor groaning in pain. With a tired sigh, you finally declared. "We need to cure your clumsiness!"

**You'll end up trying to train him...**

"A-Ah Dino-kun watch out!" Too late. Poor Dino tripped over his own pet turtle Enzio while doing his laps around the park, which you had to force him to do. You turned away yet again as you heard him fall hard.

THUD!

"I-ITAIII~~!"

He whined rubbing his nose where most of the damage was taken. A sigh left your lips as you jogged over to him while he sat in the middle of the sidewalk complaining about it being broken. "Oh Dino-kun~ What am i going to do with you?" With another sigh, you bent down in front of him and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. Truthfully, you didn't know how he became a mafia boss with how clumsy he was. It shocked you extremely when it was said that he did become one, but you were proud (and worried) of him none the less. Dino blushed and glanced at you with a small smile. He answered your question with a quiet reply,

"Love me..."

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"O-OH! I-I said ice cream..."

You starred him down for a couple of seconds before grinning. "Alright! Ill go get some~!" Without waiting for his reply, you got up and ran off waving back at him. "A-ah! wait Chi-Chan!"

**And get into trouble...**

Holding the two ice creams carefully in your hands, you made your way back to where you left Dino before they could get a chance to melt. As you walked you hummed a random tune to yourself. Today was a bright day. The sun was shining, Hibird was chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Yup.

Today was going great.

"Hey there girly, where ya heading~?"

Or maybe you spoke a little too soon...

You gulped unconsciously and grinned nervously. "U-uh excuse me?" The man that had stepped out of the alley smiled deviously at you. "I said where ya heading?" Man this was suppose to be your lucky day.

'Stupid fortune cookie and your lies!'

You mentally cried as you took a step away from the approaching man.

"W-well um im just going to go back to my friend, I-in fact i think i should get going right now!"

Quickly, you made your way around the imitating guy, hoping that he would just let you past without any trouble. Your hope was torn to pieces and burned when he grabbed your arm tightly making you drop the two ice creams you had. A surprised squeak passed your lips as you were pushed harshly into the wall.

"P-please let me go!"

Squirming was useless considering he held both of your hands firmly to the wall. "I'm gonna have fun with ya!" He grinned and licked his lips. "N-NO! L-LET GO!" You whimpered but he ignored you and puckered his lips to prepared to devour yours as you struggled under his grip. You closed your eyes and tried your best to turn your head away. 'T-this isnt suppose to happen!' Seconds seem to tick by slowly as you waited for the guy to do his worst...and waited...and waited...

'What the...?'

You peeked open and starred in shock at Dino who stood above the now beaten to a pulp man, his whip at his side. How did he get the guy off you without you noticing?

"Chi-chan...Are you alright?" he asked softly. Letting out a held in breathe, you smiled at Dino thankfully. "D-Dino-kun, you don't know how happy i am to see you!" Then something occurred to you. He just beat up that guy without messing up. "Dino. Your clumsiness is cured!" You cheered grinning. He blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-Actually Chi-chan...um...Your the problem to my clumsiness..i-i really like you and...i j-just get nervous around you...um..b-but then i saw that guy trying to...and i couldn't just stand there..." A smile crawled onto your lips and you blushed. "I-i like you too Dino-kun." He grinned.

"Ah~ I'm so relieved~!" He cheered making his way over to you quickly.

**Only for you to realize that...**

"D-Dino-kun watch out!" Too late. For the second time that day Dino tripped over Enzio. Where the little turtle came from, you have nooo idea. He came crashing down and hit his head against the wall, knocking himself out.

You dead panned.

**Dino's clumsiness will never be cured.**


End file.
